Smith
Smith is a fan character. Character bio Smith is a thin bald eagle with two stray hairs on top of his head. He shares the same body shape as Lumpy's, but instead of having hands, he has wings. He is a literally stiff character that is always shown standing on one place, rarely moving to a different spot. Even a single touch can make him topple down. In few occasions, like when he is flying, he keeps bumping into trees or various other objects. Even though he seems to be ignorant because of his behavior, things will turn nasty once he gets hungry. At this state, his personality drastically changes. He also becomes more mobile and swifter. Not only that, he becomes very fierce and will eat anyone around him until he gets full. If there is no one around him, he will fly away from his place to search for his meal on his own. In such condition, he usually ends up flying near water areas and eating some fish. But, if there is literally no food (as in flesh, meat, or the like) at all, he has no choice but to eat his own limbs, or sometimes his organs. Smith is notable for being a shopkeeper in the town. He usually works at either a small stand or a convenience store. Smith's episodes Starring roles #Innocent Bystander #Stare Case #Spin Fun Not Knowin' Ya #Kill in the Blank #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version) #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 2) #Pitchin' Impossible (Lumpy Version) #A Bear in the Hole #American Bear #We're A Boil! #Bake My Organs #What A Choice #Illegal Eagle #Double Doody #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 3) #Cinem-All #Bubblestand Featuring roles #What the Puck? #Mask Hysteria #Teal of the Meal #Stand Up, Die Up #Wheelin' And Dealin' (Snooty and Cranky Version) #Wheelin' and Dealin' (Pop and Cub Version) #Killing Time #Under Lock and Key #Bad vs Evil #Dead on my Shoulders #Don't Hug Me, I'm Dead #Gumming Up The Works #Cloak and Digger #Picture Me This #Urge to Purge #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em #Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice #I'm Under Attract #Right to Be Strong Appearances #Crow Marmot #Carry On, Carrion #Havin' A Ball (Freaky and Wiggles Version) #The Ginger-dread Man #Havin' A Ball (Cuddles Version) #Platypus Speeds #Museum Madness #Count to Tree #Addict to New #Random's Sweater #Honey Bugs #In Space, No One Can Hear You SQUAWK! #It's All Under Control #On the Small Progress #Hold Your Wire #Clam's Clams #Pumpkin On Someone #8-Bit Of Fun #Pace Out #Trouble with the Trolley #Plump of the Line #Jolt to a Top #Stuffed with Fear Deaths #Crow Marmot: Falls and Splatters. #Havin' A Ball (Freaky and Wiggles Version): Crushed by a falling helicopter. #Havin' A Ball (Cuddles Version): Crushed by a falling helicopter. #Pitchin' Impossible (Lumpy Version): Gets run over vertically by the Ferris wheel. #We're A Boil!: Sliced in half. #Bake My Organs: His head is snapped. #Dead on my Shoulders: Falls out window. #Illegal Eagle: Blown up by firecracker (comes back as a ghost). #Don't Hug Me, I'm Dead: Has his head impaled on a card rack. #Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice: Trampled by a group of animals. #Trouble with the Trolley: Decapitated. #Plump of the Line: Killed in a supermarket explosion. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Smith Save: Sliced by a saw. Injuries #What the Puck?: His hand is hacked off. #Havin' A Ball (Freaky and Wiggles Version): Injured in some way because he is in a gurney. #Wheelin' And Dealin' (Snooty and Cranky Version): Gets injured due to his car's explosion. #Havin' A Ball (Cuddles Version): Injured in some way because he is in a gurney. #Wheelin' and Dealin' (Pop and Cub Version): Gets injured due to his car's explosion. #Museum Madness: His foot is impaled by a Triceratops' horn. Kill count *Lifty: 3 ("Innocent Bystander", "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 2)", "Urge to Purge") *Shifty: 1 ("Innocent Bystander") *Hippy: 1 ("Innocent Bystander") *Pucky: 1 ("What the Puck?") *Superspeed: 1 ("What the Puck?" along with Pucky) *Flippy: 1 ("Teal of the Meal") *Otus: 1 ("Teal of the Meal") *Sunflower: 1 ("Spin Fun Not Knowin' Ya") *Mouse Ka-Boom: 1 ("Spin Fun Not Knowin' Ya") *Burr: 1 ("Spin Fun Not Knowin' Ya") *Annoying Orange: 1 ("Stand Up, Die Up") *Snappy: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version)") *Foxy: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version)") *Pudgy: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version)") *Wiggles: 1 ("Havin' A Ball (Freaky and Wiggles Version)") *Nippy: 1 ("The Ginger-dread Man") *Hansel: 1 ("The Ginger-dread Man") *Scratchy: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 2)") *Chroma: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 2)") *Toothy: 3 ("Havin' A Ball (Cuddles Version)", "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 3)", "Cinem-All") *Squabbles: 1 ("Smith Save") *Cuddles: 2 ("We're A Boil!", "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 3)") *Lucky: 1 ("Under Lock and Key") *Softy: 1 ("What A Choice") *Fungus: 1 ("What A Choice") *Nico: 1 ("Addict to New") *Petunia: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 3)") *Foto: 1 ("Picture Me This") *Bugsy: 1 ("Picture Me This") *Pesty: 1 ("Hold Your Wire" along with Zet) *Crafty: 1 ("Right to Be Strong") *Water Flower: 1 ("Right to Be Strong") *Lammy: 1 ("Cinem-All") *Mr. Pickels: 1 ("Cinem-All") *Pop: 1 ("Cinem-All") *Cub: 1 ("Cinem-All") *Kibble: 1 ("Cinem-All") *Blowers: 1 (Bubblestand) *Other: 2 (Smith's clones from "What a Choice") Trivia *He was originally going to be named John. *The name Smith is commonly used as a surname. **Also, the name ideas for Smith is a reference to the pseudonym/placeholder name called "John Smith". The naming is intended to give a more "generic" feel to Smith due to his stiff behavior (when not hungry). *He usually stands silently during death. *Despite his glaring ignorance (when not hungry), he still has common sense and is more witty than he looks (again, when not hungry). It is just that he prefers to stand still or be as stiff as possible. *Smith actually suffers from motion blindness (akinetopsia), which causes his brain to not be able to perceive anything moving. As a result, through Smith's POV, every form of movement looks as if it is a form of slideshow (depicted literally in the show for laughs). This should explain his tendency to crash into things when flying, among many other problems. Gallery Staring contest.png|Smith vs. Cro-Marmot. Bystander.png|Just Smith doing his job... Birds.png Smith Trading Card.png|Smith's trading card. HNI 0044 JPG.JPG Loitering.png Doublevision smithduh.png|Smith is fighting against Duh to reclaim his name... Kill in the blank.png Trolleytrouble2.png|Smith one second before killed by the braces Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters with Lumpy's body shape Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 34 Introductions Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:The Happy Tree Fanon Show Category:Eagles Category:More kills than deaths Category:Tall Characters